The Diary of Tris and Four
by IamD1v3rg3nt
Summary: This was done for an assignment in school. These are a few diary entries from Tris and Four's diaries. The first two are from Tris and the last three are from Four/Tobias. Review if you'd like me to write more :D If I get reviews, I'll do some more from Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah...basically any characters who are requested. Also, request which book of the series you want
1. Tris's First Day- Tris POV

Dear Diary..

…Or at least I think that's how it's supposed to go. The Abnegation has always discouraged diaries. I guess it's self-indulgence or something. Mom gave this book to me this morning before the Choosing Ceremony, telling me that it would help… It's almost like she already knew what I'd choose.

I can't believe I chose Dauntless. Every time I think about the Ceremony, I feel sick. The look on my father's face is frozen in my brain. After the Ceremony, I left with the Dauntless back down the cramped stairs. But this time was different. I didn't feel suffocated. Instead I felt free. Maybe it was because I was running instead of slowly climbing. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I _am_ free. I never noticed how much pressure I felt at my home. I never noticed just how different the Abnegation are from the other factions.

Once we got out of the building we immediately were expected to be able to _jump_ onto a _train_. I always watched the Dauntless jump on and off the trains, wondering what it felt like to be so free and brave. I barely made it onto the train, thanks to a Candor named Christina. I also managed to jump off of the same train with hardly any problems. The adrenaline probably helped. I can't help picturing the Erudite boy who didn't jump onto the train or the Amity boy who didn't jump off. I try my hardest not to think about the girl who fell to her death. All of them failed the initiation instantly. It was that easy.

As if jumping from a moving train wasn't hard enough, one of the leaders made us jump off of a _building_! I think he said his name was Max. He seemed amused, like he was just waiting for us to fail. I met another boy, a Candor named Peter. He pretty much hates me, acting like he's superior. I should keep an eye on him. Anyway, I learned something about myself today: I'm reckless. That or I'm stupid. How do I know? Easy, I was the first to jump. An Abnegation girl was the first to _voluntarily _jump off of a building when I can't see the floor. I landed safely on a net. It's a neat trick: making us think that we're jumping to our deaths when there is a net at the bottom we'll land safely on. Once I got to the net, I rolled off into the arms of a guy a little older than I am. He's…attractive. Christina says that he's intimidating and that he's a jerk but I suspect that it's an act. His name is Four. I'm assuming it's a nickname.

Four led us on a tour of Dauntless. It's darker than anywhere I've ever been in. The more he talks to the others, the colder he seems. For some reason, though, I don't feel intimidated. He's interesting. When he led us to a giant cafeteria, I found out another thing about me: I'm _way_ too sheltered. The food was absolutely amazing. There were so many things I've never seen before. We spoke to Four then met another leader, Eric. Now _he_ is scary. Even Four seemed intimidated by him.

As the day dragged on, Eric explained how the initiation would go. There are ranks. I have no chance of being ranked high. I'm confident of that. I'm determined to make it through, though. But what else is there to expect? I mean, we jumped on and off of a train and jumped off of a building in the first day. Laying in a dormitory filled with the other initiates, I'm beginning to wonder what I got myself into.


	2. The Second Stage- Tris POV

Dear Diary,

Four makes me so… Angry? I _don't _understand him sometimes. Today was the beginning of the second state of initiation. Most of the day was nothing but us sitting against a wall in dark, creepy hallway. Four told us that the Dauntless born and the transfers are now training together, which makes sense considering we're competing. Throughout the day, Four kept coming out of the door at random times just to call us in one by one into a room without telling us what was going on. Finally he called me to the room. Drew, being his _helpful_ self, tried to trip me on my way down the hall to the room. I easily hopped over, but it still annoyed me. He's immature.

When I walked in, I froze. The same chair from the aptitude was there. What is _with_ these places and cold metallic chairs and serums?! To make things worse, I made Four run into me when I stopped. Ugh, I'm smooth. He pushed me to the chair and told me to sit. He always sounds so guarded and cold. Why can't he be, you know, personable for once? He explained how the serum works… which is terrifying. Like the aptitude, it's a simulation. But this one somehow puts you right in the middle of your deepest fears. The trick: you can only get out when your heart-rate goes down. Oh, and there's the freakishly long needle that impales your neck.

The simulation was the most horrifying thing that I've ever experienced. I'm not sure if I'll ever go through something worse. All I remember are the crows. At first they weren't there at all, but in seconds they were everywhere; All over me. My body was covered with feathers and pecking, my ears filled with the sound of their squawking. I hit them and tried to run but it did nothing. I screamed but no one came to help. I was all alone. _I couldn't breathe_. I finally remembered that it was a simulation and somehow got my heart-rate down. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the chair with Four watching me. And of _course_ I embarrass myself even more by punching him when he touches my shoulder. Speaking of Four… here's where he makes me angry.

He has mood swings. Or at least that's what I think. When I first wake up from the simulation, he tries to comfort me. Then as I'm trying to calm down he acts all impatient and drags me out of the room when I tell him I'm fine. He doesn't say _anything_ as we walk down the hallway. Then when I confront him and yell at him for torturing me with that nightmare he's calm, but when I tell him I want to go home (genuinely scared and hurt), he gets cold and hard telling me that if I don't learn to be brave to "get the hell out of here". Then he tells me I only spent three minutes covered in crows and that I was faster than everyone else. He was obviously joking, maybe mocking me. There is no way that the hours that I was dying were only three minutes. Then he smiles at me and _encourages_ me! After telling me he doesn't want me here! Then he _makes fun_ of my fear of crows! Even though I have never been afraid of them in my life… maybe that was his point. Then he suddenly decides to be deep and honest about his opinion of Dauntless. _I don't get him_. Does he like me? Is he just messing with me? Or does he take daily medications to control his mood swings? Ha! Maybe he's really an overly emotional girl trapped in a hot guy's body… I don't get it.


	3. Tris's First Day- Tobias POV

Dauntless Log 730

This day has been strange. Maybe that's not the right word. Today's the day of the Choosing Ceremony. It's the second anniversary of me choosing Dauntless and escaping Marcus. I was assigned to give the new transfers a tour of Dauntless headquarters and I'm also supposed to start training them. Not really a big deal, right? It wasn't until I met them.

This morning I woke up early. It's a habit I guess, considering the significance of today. Anyway, I decided to clean my bedroom to pass the time before I had to meet Lauren this afternoon at the net. I came across some old items I had when I was younger, things that I kept hidden for my own enjoyment: a few books, some collector cards, toys I stole when I was little. Huh, maybe it wasn't a coincidence that I just happened to choose Dauntless if I was willing to go so far as to steal. Then again, it's not as if what I stole is actually Dauntless material. I highly doubt Zeke or Max would have risked their neck when they were twelve to steal Pokemon cards that a Candor kid said was an antique… Maybe I should get my brain evaluated by the Erudites. I'm sure they have tests for that…

When I looked up from cleaning, it was almost time to go so I went to the cafeteria on my way to the net to grab cake. That sounds really good right now… I met Lauren at about noon and soon after, other Dauntless started to gather. I got impatient really quickly. What was Max even doing? Repeating the instructions in Pig Latin? I heard whistles and catcalls and rolled my eyes. I can make a few guesses which initiates they were from… and for, now. I look over as someone falls. I still can't believe that it was a girl. A _Stiff_! Maybe I shouldn't call her that. It's hypocritical considering I'm one… well, used to be. Looking at her, she couldn't be older than thirteen, maybe fourteen. I was about to yell at Max for being so idiotic to let a little girl come along when I looked into her eyes. There is _no_ way that she is that young. No way. Then she laughs. I'm not sure why but my breath hitched. Her laugh made me feel weird, almost like I wanted to laugh too. I instinctively reached my hand out with the other hands around me, and I caught my breath when she grabbed mine. _Why is she making me feel this way?_ I grabbed her, pulling her to the ground, catching her when she almost fell. She felt so soft… Ugh, pull yourself together Tobias! I let go quickly and when I asked her her name, she told me "Tris". I'm assuming it's short for Beatrice. Beatrice… that name sounds so familiar. She looked familiar too. I don't think she knows me, though.

After the other initiates came down, I led them down the tunnel with Lauren toward the Pit. We stopped to split up the Dauntless born and the transfers and I continued with the transfers. There's a Candor girl that is with Tris who is especially annoying. She made fun of my nickname. She kept making remarks and it took all my willpower not to throw her over the chasm. Is it sad that the only reason I didn't is because I'd get a lecture afterwards?

I always love watching the transfers' reactions to the Pit. I guess Christina was right. The Pit is a pretty stupid name for it. But it's the only one that makes sense. I was having too much fun watching them that I almost forgot to maintain my coldness. I sounded like a complete tour guide showing them around the chasm. I warned them about falling in. I wonder if any of them will try anything stupid around it. I hope Tris won't. When I took them to the dining hall, they got the usual welcome: shouting and stomping. It still seems like a strange ritual. We sat down and I tried not to smile when Tris chose to sit next to me. It was easier considering her Candor friend was on the other side of her. Surprisingly though, she wasn't the one with questions. I can tell Tris might be a problem with all of her prying. Oh well, she's innocent and amusing. I remember when I had never seen a hamburger. Strange times. Of course, she's also got a death wish. She pries and she isn't intimidated by me. Not a good combination. At least she's smart around Eric. I'd hate to see his reaction to her mouth. I hope she didn't give him attitude after I left.


	4. Drunk Tobias- Tobias POV

Dauntless Log 737

What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?! I can't believe I let myself get drunk in public! And of course Tris just HAD to be there! And of COURSE I went up to her. I don't even remember really what I said… But I know what I was thinking and that's bad enough. Will was there so he probably heard it. I walked past them an hour ago and Tris turned red and Will just kept laughing. That only means one thing: I said something stupid. I can't believe it. I wonder what my chances are of never having to see her again… Not very good.


	5. The Second Stage- Tobias POV

Dauntless Log 746

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to KILL him. He'll never get a chance to even LOOK at her again. Yesterday was hard enough on Tris without that arrogant Candor piece of crap getting in the way and making it worse.

She had to shoot her FAMILY in her simulation yesterday. Or at least she was supposed to. She's fearless, alright. She sacrificed herself for them. It may be a simulation but it was still brave. I only wish that I loved my parents enough to do that. I'm so confused about her. She didn't leave the simulation room right away and instead just stared at me. I stared right back and my heart sped up. I asked Zeke about it but he just laughed at me and called me an innocent little Stiff. I am NOT innocent! Hmph..

After the simulation the rankings for stage two are released. My heart leaps when I find out that Tris is first. I'm happy for her. I'm nervous for her because of her being Divergent, but I'm happy. Her friends, on the other hand, aren't so thrilled. I heard them talking, Christina and Will. They were obviously jealous of her success. I understand that she has an advantage, but still. They should support her.

I found Tris in the firing room with Uriah and two other girls. I'm assuming their friends. They're Dauntless born but I don't know them well. As they left I held Tris back a second. I felt that it was important to give her some encouragement. I know she doesn't need it but I still felt obligated. Here's where it gets strange: She held my hand. I don't know what came over me but I laced my fingers with hers. I hope that I wasn't blushing or that my heart wasn't racing as much as I thought. She smiled and ran off with the others, leaving me there. I wish I could read her mind… But now I don't.

Why? Because last night when I was leaving the control room to go to bed, I heard a scream. It wasn't just one of those girly screams that girls let out when they see a spider. No. It was a blood-curdling scream that made me stop dead in my tracks. What's worse: the scream belonged to Tris. MY Tris. Wait… no, she's not mine. I don't know why I said that. Anyway I ran as fast as I could to where the sound was coming from: the chasm. My heart stopped as I saw three figures holding what looked like Tris over the edge. One of them ran past me. He was large: Al. I didn't bother chasing him because my blood was boiling. It still is. I ran at them yelling. Drew tried to outrun me. It was a poor choice on his part. I think I blacked out because I heard Tris calling my name and when I looked down, Drew was in a bloody heap on the ground. Oops. I yell at Peter, struggling to keep my cool. Peter. He's dead when I see him next. He ran off and just as I was going to chase him down and beat him to death, Tris started to fall. I gingerly pulled her into my arms, careful not to hurt her or scare her. She's so strong and brave but she looked so small. I carefully carried her to my apartment, laying her on my bed. It's not like I was planning on sleeping anyway. I just sat for a while, watching her sleep. How dare they hurt her!

She woke up a little bit later. I didn't get any sleep at all. I had to go back to the chasm and take Drew to the infirmary. The nurse didn't even ask questions. I came back just before she woke up. She's in terrible shape. I know she won't admit it but she is.

They touched her… They TOUCHED her… Peter is most certainly a dead kid.

I convinced her to be strong but also to be a victim. I know she hates the idea of it but she has to be safe. Peter can't get the chance to hurt her again. He can't and he won't.


End file.
